


Obedience Forged In Heat

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Pet Play, cotmf universe, i guess, it's not a/b/o, they like to push each others buttons, though not spoken all of what is happening is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summers day and the heat is unbearable. </p>
<p>Ben comes over to cool off on Huxs couch but other events unfold when he decides to be stubborn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Forged In Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlewithacorpse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/gifts).



> this is a fic for cuddlewithacorpse because they're the best and they wanted a one shot for this so here ya go?

It was an exceptionally scorching summer afternoon and everyone had trapped themselves inside with their ACs on high. The market was out of bottled water and water filters alike as people prepared themselves for the long hot weekend. Though this did not stop Hux from the ever grueling responsibility of cutting firewood for the coming winter. Sweat clung to his body and his joints ached with the swing of the axe. Ben had made his way over with the complaint that it was even too hot for him, sweat gathered at his temple and he mumbled sometime about going inside to drink all of Huxs water supply and laying on his couch. Ben was still sprawled across there with his feet on the living room table when he came back inside where Hux kicked his shoes off at the door.

                “Feet off the table Ben.” There was no suggestion, only command to his voice but Ben rolled over slightly to look at him but his feet remained. Bens shirt was soaked through with sweat and Hux scowled. He reached down and grabbed the back of Bens neck with a firm grip and brought him up into a sitting position, Bens head lolled back to look at him.

                “What did I just say boy?” The flush on Bens face was a mix from the heat and Huxs command but his eyes held a rebellious glint.

                “Feet off, but honestly I’m not in the mood to listen.” Hux sighed and tilted his head as he contemplated what to do. Ben pulled against the grip but Hux refused to relent.

                 “Ben if you can’t be bothered to listen then there is going to be a lesson to be taught.” He came around to the front and pushed the table out from under his feet, who barely moved when his legs dropped, dark eyes unblinking. Hux threaded his hand through Bens hair and yanked back, week old bruises lined his jaw.  A low growl rumbled through his chest, teeth bared in defiance.

“Down on the floor.”

“You going to make me?” He gave a tug, Ben grunted as he was hauled off the couch and onto the ground. Ben still sweated even within the cool air of the living room, tongue absentmindedly swiped out to lick dry lips, the flush traveled down from his face onto his exposed shoulders. It was a game. Bens way of seeing how far he can push Hux, to see how much he could get away with before Huxs patience wore thin. He noticed Ben had started to squirm, his legs spread further apart on the floor.

                “You can't even listen how pathetic. It seems you'll need to be shown how to behave. Stay.” He left to rummage around for what he searched for and when he returned to the living room he found Ben braced alongside the couch on the floor, legs spread and an obvious bulge in the front of his pants.

“If you're going to act like an uncontrollable beast you'll be treated as such.” Still defiant, even when needy. Hux grabbed a handful of hair and pushed Bens face down between his legs, Ben whined. Hux laced the collar on just tight enough it put pressure on his throat when he inhaled. Next were the leather shackles that he pulled Bens arm back behind him and clasped shut. No matter how hard he tugged he couldn’t free his arms from that position. He faced Ben again, crouched to see his face, thumb pressed to his lips as he pushed them back letting the soft skin catch on sharp teeth. Pinpricks of blood sprung forth and mixed with sweat, Bens tongue tasting Huxs fingers.

“Now you are to sit here and behave and I will deal with you when I’m ready.” Hux left him there to shower, taking his time in doing so. Normally he wouldn’t be one to take long showers but when he came out he glanced at the clock and saw that over thirty minutes had already passed. Another fifteen minutes after he dressed Hux decided it had been long enough. He found Ben with his body folded in half, his legs folded on both sides of him, the obvious movement of him rubbing himself against the floor. With the sound of Huxs footsteps he looked up, jaw slack and cheeks pink. Hux sat on the edge of the couch and reveled in the fact Ben took in his every movement.

            “Be a good boy and come here.” Ben gracelessly slide across the floor, small whimpers escaped him when his legs brushed against each other. Ben rubbed his face against Huxs knee, his mess of hair tempted Hux to dig his fingers in.

            “Is that what you want? To be between my legs sniffing at my crotch like the dog you are?” Ben leaned forward and shoved his face against Huxs leg, the sharp angle of his nose nudged along his hip. He was close enough that Hux could feel warm breath through his sweats. He moaned when he saw how the collar bit into the skin as Ben stretched his neck, how his mouth reached for his cock.

            “Please let me lick it up like a good boy.” The words were breathy, barely audible over the screams of cicadas outside.

            “What was that Ben? Speak up.”  He pressed closer to the couch and Hux let his knees box in Bens body. He his fingers through Bens hair and gave a small tug as he waited for his answer.

 

            “I want to taste you…sir.” That last word tumbled out as a moan, Bens arms twitched behind him as he pulled at his binds.

Hux lifted his hips just enough so Ben could pull his sweats off with his teeth. The sight of Ben below made him shudder, to have so much power under control of his commands. Ben brought himself up on the front of his feet while still crouched and leaned close.

Time seemed to warp in the summer heat, speeding up and slowing down with a will of its own. Bens mouth stretched around him, tongue curled every time he reached the tip, a hum at the back of his throat each time he took Hux in fully. The glide of teeth on sensitive skin made Huxs body twitch.

            “Look at you, such a filthy little animal sucking me off. You have no shame at all do you?” His fingers glided across pink cheeks, he let his foot wander to where he let his toes rub against his stomach, so close to Bens trapped dick but not close enough to touch. The muscles jumped and Ben tried get closer.   

            “Come here boy.” He yanked him off and brought him up into his lap by his collar. Lips swollen and spit dripped from his chin.

            “You’re being such a good boy so far, don’t start to misbehave now.” Fingers moved to clamp down on his throat, Hux kissing him deep as he tasted blood and salt. Ben had an underlying scent of ash and flowers that made his head spin and he wanted nothing in that moment other than to consume him. Ben was pliant, hips moved forward as he rutted against Huxs thigh.

“Do you want those off Ben?” He nodded his head and Hux scowled.

“Come on speak up. Are you so much a brute you can’t speak?”

            “Yes sir, please…” Huxs fingers traced along the waistband of Bens pants and found that he wore nothing beneath.

            “What a naughty boy. Do you like the idea of easily being accessible? That anyone could bend you over and fuck you so easily?”

Pants thrown to the floor all Ben had on now was his tank top. He was fully erect and the pre cum stained his shirt. He aligned them so that he could grasp them both in his hand.

He started off slow, Bens face tucked beneath Huxs jaw. His teeth found Huxs throat, his own voice a bunch of indistinguishable noises. Both of them would be bruised by morning but he didn’t care.

            “Look at me.” He gripped his chin so Ben faced him. He scattered kisses along Bens cheeks as he became more rough, his callused hands bringing out needier moans from them both. Ben thrust up as far as his position would allow. His breathing became more erratic the closer they both became.

            “Brex---ton.” He gasped, the air filled with a flare of heat and static. Bens body jerked as he came, Hux not far behind. They sat there a moment as they caught their breath, foreheads brushes against each other as they rested.

 

He released Ben from the collar and shackles, making sure he rubbed the abused skin gently to restart blood circulation. Hux gave sloppy small kisses where the bruises from the collar were already forming.

            “Hm I bet your mother will love those.” Ben laughed, the sound calming. Then Hux frowned.

            “You got cum all over my couch Ben that’s disgusting.” Ben snorted.

            “It’s an ugly couch anyway.”


End file.
